


Isla Alegre

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Isla Alegre [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Macabre, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Linka Loud end up in a strange world filled with macabre yet cute creatures and meets a little girl who guide her.





	1. Chapter 1

A little girl walked into the forest.

She has dark brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt underneath her light purple dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

But she hears someone crying.

It was a girl with long messy white hair. She wears a tattered orange shirt and blue skirt. She was barefoot.

She walked to Linka.

"Hello"

Linka screamed

"No no I didn't mean to scare you i'm Marisa"

Linka sniffed "Linka" as tears streaming through her face.

Marisa and Linka shake hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Linka and Marisa walked into a house

Marisa said "This is my house"

Linka said "Wow"

Suddenly Linka hears Sub Urban's Freak playing

Linka whimpers

Marisa said "Relax we have roommates"

A skeleton rises from the ground

He has a black mustache. He wears a blue captain hat.

"Peek a boo"

Linka screamed and hide behind a couch

"Oh come on!"

Marisa said "Don't be scared it's only Captain Hueso"

Linka said "H-hi i'm Linka yo-you must be Captain Hueso"

But the creepy girls appears behind Linka

They has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. They wears grayish blue dresses and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Hello"

Linka screamed


End file.
